Guardian Angel
by Joanne Beverly
Summary: A strong bond between Leon and Claire isn't to tampered with, until a familiar figure appears.
1. Chapter One

**  
  
Disclaimer ;** RE doesn't belong to me. I have decided to try one more time in writing a fic, there is still a possibility that I am leaving. I just wanna see if I get feedback for writing. Expect Leon/Claire going on here, and other stuff going on to, I just need to think about that.  
  
This is somewhat of a "comeback" fic for me after my short absence, since planning on leaving, but I didn't......yet. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"_I've been waiting for you, I really need you...._"  
  
"Huh? What? I have no time for this.." Leon looked around, walking in a darkened room.  
  
"_I've been waiting for this moment all my life....this is the right time._"  
  
"Claire....? Hey, is that you?" frowned Leon, confused of the environment surrounding him.  
  
"_Some things aren't as they seem, maybe I can fulfill all your deep and darkest desires, ....Leon...._"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leon? Leon.....wake up. For me? Please? C'mon...."  
  
"_Don't wake up.....this simple temptation can surely give you something worthwhile._"  
  
"Leon! This is the third time this week! Please for once wake up without me having to punch you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A voice was finally recognized. It was obvious to Leon it was someone dear to him, maybe if he came back to reality and realized what was happening right now...  
  
  
  
"Where am I....." Leon said, slowly opening his eyes, waking up from his sleep, but afterwards sitting up.  
"Nightmares again, huh, Leon?" smiled Claire, who sat by Leon's bedside.  
  
"Oh? Uhh....yeah, Claire, sorry about that," his eyes were meeting Claire's, and smiled deeply at her.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. At least you woke up..."  
  
  
  
Those two have been going out for almost eight months. It was quite a shock that they even had given the chance of dating each other. Once before, Leon's heart was lost with Ada, and Claire's heart was lost with Steve's. Surprisingly, the sudden common things they had shared brought the two together.  
  
Claire gave Leon a quick kiss on the lips and made her way out of the room. Continuously smiling, Leon got up and stretched a bit. Never giving an actual thought of it, Leon actually found happiness in Claire.  
  
Many people had actually said that things wouldn't work out between Leon and Claire, because their personalities were simply too different, but whoever had said those kind of phrases were wrong. Something was actually working out between the two, and then everything was history.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting down quietly, lounging in the living room, Claire just started reading a magazine on fashion and beauty. She had lost her image as a 'tomboy' ever since getting into a relationship with Leon, because spending time with Leon made life somewhat easier for Claire, knowing someone loved you, no matter what, through the good times and bad.  
  
  
  
'_I wonder what's the plan for today. Oh yeah, Chris's birthday. Leon better come downstairs as soon as possible, I don't want to be late and disappoint my brother,_' Claire thought, putting down the magazine, afterwards sighing.  
  
Hearing the sound of the shower being turned on upstairs, Claire sighed once again, getting even more disappointed by the very thought of being late.  
  
"For once could you wake up early or even on time, Kennedy?" said Claire, keeping it to herself.  
  
  
  
Simply crossing her arms, Claire sat back comfortably, afterwards slowly closing her eyes. She had so many things in mind, but all of a sudden one thing came across. Maybe something familiar was coming to set her free from all the wrong doing that was being taken place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking continuously in circles. No where to go. If this was real, how come it appears you wind up arriving back at the place you had just came from. Her eyes started scanning where she was.  
  
A field of flowers. It was weird. White roses, without thorns, and had no harm. She saw doves, and the young children. Pure innocence, playing little games that everyone always remembered as a child. Smiling, Claire started wishing she was a child again.  
  
Pure light continued to shine from above. Deep blue skies with clouds that were white, pure as the wings of a dove. It was a sign of something positive in her life, maybe Claire had done something right without knowing at all, regardless or not she had fear.  
  
  
  
Maybe, all this time ever since dealing with the undead, Claire thought that holding a gun and using it on anything, dead or alive, could lead you to purgatory, or even hell. Surprising enough, that wasn't happening at the moment. It seemed as if something unrealistic was happening, being in heaven, instead of somewhere you belong.  
  
  
  
"The angels are watching over me, but....how come?" her words softly spoken.  
  
"If only my questions were answered....maybe, this is my answer?" Claire held a white rose that had thorns.  
  
She pricked her finger on the stem of the rose, and then looked at her finger. No sign of blood, and no pain.  
  
"Unbelieveable....this has to be my answer. Is there a God? There must be....he watches over me."  
  
"_Angels of God are actually protecting me all along. I never want to live in misery, like before...._"  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon lightly shook Claire, hoping to wake her up from slumber. Sighing, Leon starting thinking it was no use.  
  
After taking a shower, Leon managed to find Claire dozing off into her own little world. Opening her eyes, Claire yawned a bit, then afterwards looked at her watch. Her eyes widened, and Leon knew what Claire was now going to say.  
  
  
  
"Hey, we got to go to dinner with my brother," stated Claire, who was smiling, "It's his birthday."  
"Okay, you got the card and everything?" Leon helped Claire up, lending a hand.  
  
"Yep, got it, and remember that Chris told me not to ride my bike anymore since it isn't good for my new reformed feminine self. Anyway, I find myself better off driving a car," Claire giggled a bit, afterwards waving Chris's birthday card.  
  
"Well, let's get going then, shall we? Unless you want to disappoint your bro and get kicked in the ass. Too bad he doesn't spoil you," grinned Leon, adding a wink.  
  
"Ahh, I can never disappoint Chris, or he'll kill me. Well Leon, let's go," laughed Claire, who winked back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note ;** Please review, I need to know whether or not I should continue, or else I'll take my 1 month to 6 months break from writing. Thanks. I can't wait to hear from you all. 33  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
  
** **Author's Note** ; Enjoy the chapter. Who knows who this "Guardian Angel" may be, but it is someone who's name is shown within these last two chapters. And I've already planned the ending for this fanfiction, it will be quite shocking. **  
  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire hugged her brother, giving a warm smile. She was going to give the birthday card after dinner, so Claire Leon shook Chris's hand, and greeted him. Jill, who was Chris's girlfriend, was on assignment in the West coast. Since Chris was alone, he managed to have dinner ready for just the three of them.  
  
Sitting down quietly, Chris, Claire and Leon had started eating a delicious meal, chicken with vegetables and rice. After the quiet, yet peaceful dinner, the three had started a conversation in the kitchen, with Claire, who volunteered, was doing the dishes.  
  
  
  
"So, what are you two planning on doing?" Chris said, sitting down on a chair, "Wedding, vacation, anything anytime soon?"  
  
"Nah, nothing right now, but maybe some vacation for a while," said Leon, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
Claire finished washing the dishes, and sighed, "That's a good idea. And Chris, what have you been doing ever since Jill left you all alone in the house."  
  
"Hmm, practically--"  
"As I thought," laughed Claire, "being a lazy bum, a couch potato."  
"Ahh, fine. I am, okay?" Chris sat back.  
"I'm wondering, what should we do for the rest of the night?" asked Leon.  
  
"Well,..." Chris looked at his younger sister.  
"Oh yeah, here's your little present, Chris, it's from Leon and me," said Claire, handing Chris a birthday card.  
"Thanks Claire, thanks Leon," said Chris, smiling at both of them.  
  
"Let's go now, Leon. Is that ok, Chris?" smiled Claire.  
Chris nodded, "No problem. See you two sooner or later."  
  
  
  
  
  
-- Two hours later, sound asleep --  
  
  
  
  
Sound asleep, laying down on the bed beside Claire, Leon had a frown appearing on his face. It was as if something was haunting him in his slumber. The feeling he was having was unbelievably painstaking, as if it was a feeling of losing a loved one? Leon couldn't tell whether it was the figure of dear Ada Wong, or his love, Claire.  
  
  
  
_Gently placing his hand on the face of the unknown._  
  
_The sight of the facial expression is yet to be seen._  
  
_A soft cry was heard not too long ago, was it of this person?_  
  
_It was known this person had a sickness, forever hidden._  
  
  
  
"Who could this be?" Leon thought, "Is this of pure illusion? Nothing but something just in imagination? Maybe."  
  
  
  
The cold air made Leon sense something bad would happen soon. He didn't want anything bad to happen at all, and the only thing that Leon could do was preventing that from happening. Even with little experience, maybe even take the risk of doing something right that could change his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
-- At the same time --  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile appeared across Claire's face. Dreaming of love, and things that can only lead to a happy life.  
  
  
  
Claire could only think of happiness. There were some moments when she felt that she would do good by saving a young child's life from a devastating disease that can instantly kill that poor child. It was similar as to a person being infected by the T-Virus, which was created by the once known company which was called by the name of the Umbrella Corporation.  
  
The very image of Umbrella Inc. and all those rivals and allies of that company falling to a downfall brought the world to peace. No more testing grounds for these "zombies" or "flesh-eating humans", just a world that had a marking of normality, and lives that people deserved to live.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes darted around at her surroundings. She was continuing that "dream" she had once earlier that day. It was of a field. Now looking up at the sky, it was if she seen those who died in Raccoon, all full of smiles. Claire couldn't understand what was happening, maybe something was playing with her mind. Now turning around, she realized she was at Paris.  
  
People in love. Claire couldn't understand this. Why did she have to see these people? It may be leading to an event of love, and romance that may be coming up. Or just lust, a lust that has forever dreamt of a moment, giving herself to the man she loves. But that's highly doubtful. Claire couldn't live to the commitment of marriage so soon, but could live up to a promise that can bound her up to the event of marriage.  
  
  
  
"Claire?" Leon walked up to her, giving a deep smile.  
"Leon? Why are you here? Where are we?" asked Claire.  
"Remember? Today's the wedding day?" Leon grinned.  
  
"Who's wedding?" frowned Claire, smiling weakly.  
"Ours....are you up for this?" said Leon, holding Claire tightly to him.  
"Maybe, only if I can live up to commitments," Claire said, pulling away and taking a few steps back.  
  
  
  
Now turning around, Claire was faced up against something she wasn't planning on seeing or experiencing anytime soon. Death fell upon the Redfield. She placed her hand on top of her own grave. It was as if her own dreams had backfired, leading to something that could only be an experience of a later event, near the end of her life. Looking at the year she died, Claire realized she would be of the age of 23. Claire was 22 at the moment, and slowly shaking her head, Claire sighed, despite the fact all of this could come true.  
  
  
  
"_This is only a dream....I know it!_"_  
_  
"_It feels like something is hurting me....pain. No, I can't go through this!_"  
  
"_Please, God! Help me...I don't want this. I don't deserve this at all!_"  
  
Death came upon her....  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire slowly opened her eyes. She felt warmth from Leon, who had his arms wrapped around her. Looking at the clock, it read "1:00 a.m". Now facing Leon, Claire could see a faint smile across Leon's face, even through the dark. Trying to go to sleep, Claire closed her eyes, and found herself in happiness in imagination again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If only life could be perfect," Claire thought, drifting off, once again, to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Look for the next chapter, coming soon! Please review! **  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
  
** Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so happy you enjoy this fanfiction. Please suggest more ideas, and this story is sad/happy, you never know what to expect. It'll all come down to the ending, which I'm planning on having around in a LONG while, not so soon folks. Can't wait to hear from you, because I'm really enjoy writing this fanfiction! Enjoy chapter three. **  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
Home alone at the moment, the next day, a smile appeared on his face. A sudden expression of happiness is what was on his face, just a simple smile, unknown what thoughts go through his mind.  
  
Leon had a vibrant feeling inside of himself. Tonight was the night he was finally going to do something he had never done before. Leon was going to ask Claire's hand in marriage. It wasn't something that he'd ever done before, but something that had made his inner self become persistently childish, yet serious due to the fact of benevolence inside of Leon.  
  
Now realizing the slight chance of rejection, Leon had an apparition of some sort. Due to this, Leon laid down on an empty bed, without Claire, who was at the moment at work. Closing his eyes in grimace, he wondered why nightmares have been recurring in his mind. Not only to the fact that he didn't ever thought about them, but those nightmares were of the dead Ada, and also of especially of his love, Claire. Leon loathed those dreams.  
  
Falling asleep, Leon had a sudden recurring thought in his mind, while in his sleep.  
  
  
  
The slight remembrance of Raccoon City. Those moments of first arriving at the City of the Undead. The determination of the Umbrella Corporation and other medical companies alike to create bio-organic weapons in trying to accomplish terrorizing people was unknown to the fact that most of those weapons of war was used for money.  
  
After a while, the former members of the once-famed "S.T.A.R.S." had brought down all those medical companies that had been criminals of their own, and finally lived a normal life. Only thing left were those memories that would forever keep their life as such a feeling of angst and dishonesty, because they have to ignore all the press after the interrogation of those medical companies.  
  
Since getting away, now life can be so peaceful, but there are some pros and cons to living peaceful. A few of the S.T.A.R.S. members had trouble finding jobs that suited their occupation, plus they didn't want to get a job that could interfere with their past history in life or their personal happenings.  
  
Still, with the effort of contacting each other from time to time, every single member that survived had gone through either dating, marriage, children, or something that considered something good.  
  
No one would forget those sad memories of Raccoon City and the events at the Spencer Mansion, no matter what. It wasn't just something that you can let go through memory automatically, it was something that you could forever live with in agony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon started going through those miserable nightmares that had been recurring in his mind since the beginning of a relationship with Claire. It meant something bad was happening because of this known fact of their relationship, but with all of Leon's strength, he managed to keep him and Claire together in pure happiness and jubilation. Hopefully by this proposal, a commitment shall be shared between the two, for a marriage should hopefully happen soon, if the proposal goes very well.  
  
The sight of being in a dungeon of some sort. An opening in the wall could lead it out to the light outside. Leon broke free from the dungeon, and the sweet aroma of Claire started to linger. He turned to his left, and no one was standing there. Going around in circles, he was in some sort of building.  
  
Reading the wordings on the floor, it read "Umbrella Inc." Walking around, Leon found Claire, who was running away from two guards. It was the very moment of the time Claire was invading the main Umbrella Headquarters in Paris. Now the sound of gunshots and footsteps were being heard clearly.  
  
  
  
"Claire....?" Leon said, but only to see Claire run right through him. It was as if Leon was only a memory.  
  
"What the--! Claire..!" Leon followed Claire into a room which was a dead end, full Umbrella soldiers.  
  
"_How can I vision this? It was just a story Claire told me....,_" Leon thought, then the dream blurred out.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Leon was now back at his and Claire's home. It was all empty, and he stared at the sudden image on himself, sitting on an empty bed, in the state of depression. Leon couldn't believe this, it was like something bad had happened not too long ago. Looking at a letter on the dresser, it read the date of Claire's funeral. It wasn't a case of just illusion, it was as if an event was coming soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just arriving home not too long ago, changed to comfortable clothes, Claire figured it was time to wake up Leon, who was dozing off. Sitting on the bed, Claire rolled Leon off of the bed, and afterwards giggled.  
  
  
  
"What the--oh!" Leon got up from the floor, "hey Claire, how was work?"  
  
"Boring, as usual. But today I got to design new clothes, well, what did you do all day, huh, Mr. Kennedy? Sleep, Sleep, and Sleep? For once in your life do something fun," smiled Claire, who afterwards hugged Leon.  
  
Leon smiled, "well Claire, have any plans tonight?"  
"No, why Leon? Is something on your mind?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm just wondering, anyway, let's go downstairs," Leon said, holding out a hand to escort Claire.  
  
  
  
Claire nodded, smiling, and placed her hand in Leon's. Leon kept quiet about those interminable dreams. It seems that Claire, too, is also having those endless dreams that were similar to Leon's, but weren't as devastating as Leon's.  
  
  
  
Claire's dreams were usually of angels...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Please, please review, I can't wait to get some feedback from you! I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks. Expect the next chapter sooner or later. **  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

  
  
  
** I managed to update this fanfiction, don't expect to see the next chapter within the next week, wait a little longer, and suggest some new scenarios and events for me! Thanks a bunch! **  
  
  
**Warning**: there may be some violence (in Claire's dream) being played out in this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
It was time to ask the question.  
  
  
Leon and Claire finished eating dinner, and had a small conversation while walking to their car. They were walking down the street outside a park, and Leon had been more confident to ask that simple question of trust, commitment, and love. Once sitting by the bench, right across their car, Leon managed to get down on one knee, holding out a small box with a ring, getting Claire confused, yet surprised, but seeing the signs there might be some commitment of some sort involved.  
  
  
  
"Claire, will you marry me?" said Leon, getting straight to the point.  
"Y-yes, Leon. I will marry you," Claire smiled, letting Leon slip the ring on her finger and gave in to a kiss.  
  
  
  
A figure was standing not too far away, hiding behind a tree, looking at Leon and Claire. With a small, faint smile appearing on his face, he thought it was time to let the two alone for more private intimate moments.  
  
  
  
"_Claire...you're happy. At least the angels are watching..._" the man whispered and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laying quietly asleep, Claire frowned, with a dream, no, a nightmare occurring in her mind. Her hands grasped the blanket, it was as if this nightmare had changed her life. Even her point of view at love. Something more than just love had happened, knowing for the first time other than her brother had loved her.  
  
  
  
_Rockfort Island..._  
  
_Antarctica..._  
  
_It was something that lingered in her mind..._  
  
  
  
The figure of Steve Burnside..no. All the memories of him. After retrieving his body from the now deceased Albert Wesker, Claire had managed to give a peaceful burial in remembrance of Steve. The memory of Steve had saved Claire from taking any more risks, and had brought her to Leon.  
  
It was as if being in a setup, with someone dead letting you love someone you would've never had thought of loving at all.  
  
  
  
Her eyes looked forward. It was as if Claire had made a wrong decision. The commitment to marry Leon soon, to forever love him, to forever respect him for being by her side. Maybe things that shouldn't have had happened did, and it may have been the right thing to do too.  
  
  
  
Now the nightmare started fading away, to a dream. So many light colors. White. A faint smile appeared across her face, a feeling of some accomplishment. Marriage. It felt so real, but all she was doing was taking a part of this wonderful event that was yet to come.  
  
Looking at faint illusion of herself from afar, Claire plainly glanced at everyone, who were in awe as the illusion of Leon and her to be wed was being played out. With this confusion, Claire closed her eyes, getting deeper into her dream.  
  
Back at the tombstone, of her grave. This was still unknown to her, a false temptation to maybe kill herself, yet a thirst to break away from her relationship with Leon. A small phrase was embedded in the tombstone: "May the 'Guardian Angel' be with Claire." Raising her eyebrow, with an expression of being confused on her face, all she could think of was who this guardian angel may be.  
  
Claire had been seeing signs of angels, through dreams, and through reality. It might have to be time for her guardian angel to be revealed. She wasn't a religious girl before, but now as a woman, Claire knew that believing in doing good can always lead to happiness. That's why she changed. Not only because Chris wanted Claire to have a new image, but to also start life anew, as a person who can actually have a heart.  
  
A heart of gold.  
  
  
  
"_My faith shall guide me_," Claire thought, "_my heart is what keeps me alive, and my dreams too._"  
  
  
  
_Looking at the floor, it became soil. Blood splattered._  
  
_A gun dropped on the ground, along with a body..._  
  
_The facial expression on the person was a smile._  
  
  
  
Looking closer at the person, Claire gave out a big gasp, and her eyes watered. It was Claire, herself, yet it was only a dream, so nothing to worry about, Claire had thought. Sighing once more, she began to walk around in her environment.  
  
  
  
Back at Rockfort Island.  
  
With each blow to a zombies head, the confident Claire had managed to break away from getting herself killed by an undead. Through her actions, Claire was confident, yet in her eyes, there was a sign of fear. Something that cannot be explained at all, unless a secret has been revealed.  
  
  
  
"_Why do I have to face myself?_" Claire said, feeling like a ghost looking at the past self of hers.  
  
"_All just a setup? Playing with my mind? No. This cannot be. Something's going on, it needs to be explained!_" she frowned, getting down on her knees, frowning in anger.  
  
  
  
Her heart was racing, and the sudden feeling of hate began to rush in her blood. The temptation to kill. Bloodshed. Suicide. Angels. All were a mystery to Claire, and had been affecting her daily lifestyles, making her so quiet, mysterious in ways she could've never imagined. Once a lively girl, now so serene, peaceful, but feeling independent and yet being a bit of an individualist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly gasping for air, Claire had just woken up. Sighing, thinking that it was only a dream, Claire looked to her left, seeing that Leon was already awake. Getting out of bed, Claire first fixed the bed and afterwards brushed her teeth, so that whenever she's around people, there wouldn't be any morning breath.  
  
Making her way downstairs in her pajamas, Claire stretched in a very girlish yet ladylike way, and made her way to the kitchen. Seeing that Leon was too lazy to cook breakfast, Claire found it better off to join him in eating cereal. Grabbing a bowl and spoon, she broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Leon," Claire poured herself some cereal, then pouring milk in the bowl.  
"Morning," smiled Leon, who gave Claire a quick peck on the cheek, and continued to eat breakfast.  
  
Claire began to eat her cereal, "How do we explain to my brother our whole situation? We don't have to tell everyone else, but we seriously have to explain to Chris what's going on."  
  
"Oh? The right time will come, there will be signs," Leon replied, saying not clearly due to the fact food was in his mouth.  
  
"_Aww, c'mon! There must be more things for you to say!_" Claire thought to herself, eating and being so very plain in facial expression.  
  
"Today, we'll just be resting up, and within the next few weeks we have to plan our wedding, first we need a wedding planner. Oh yes! Jill's a wedding planner," Leon remembered, "we could ask her for help."  
  
"Wow, you remembered! Great idea!" Claire jumped, almost spilling the bowl of cereal on herself.  
  
  
  
Claire giggled a bit, and making Leon just smile at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He quietly looked through the window, wrapped in a warm outfit, and a long white coat. It was as if this person was a stalker, but no, he must be this 'Guardian Angel' Claire has been waiting for. His identity has been kept a secret, since Claire will be the only one who will have the ability to see him, since he's her 'Guardian Angel.'  
  
  
_Steve Burnside was back...but not alive_.  
  
_ He's only there to guide Claire for the upcoming events in life._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Not to worry! Not a Steve/Claire fic for crying out loud! For all the feedback I had received, thank you so much! Thanks for making this fanfiction continue and making it possible for me!! 3 **  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
  
  
** I managed to update this fanfiction yet again! THANK YOU for all the reviews! It keeps me going and going, continuing on to write this fanfiction! 3 ya..! **  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed by. They lived normally, even with the small changes because of the sudden engagement.  
  
  
They had notified Jill of their sudden engagement, and also had a get together with Chris. It seemed that now all is at peace. Leon and Claire also notified the rest of the so-called "gang" of the former S.T.A.R.S. members. It brought laughter while talking over the phone with each of them, from Barry all the way to Rebecca, it was just memorable having a chance to talk.  
  
Yet one thing didn't feel right...it was something that was unimaginable...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His faint smile. A hand on Claire's shoulder. Claire felt a presence in the room, at her small office. Looking around, all she could see were sketches of drawings fluttering through the air.  
  
  
  
"Oh no," Claire gasped, standing up and immediately picking up her sketches.  
"_Claire...._"  
  
  
  
The voice faded away. It surprised Claire, because she recognized the voice a bit. Shaking her head, something quickly came across her mind. An image of something, or someone familiar.  
  
  
  
"_It's me....Steve.._"  
"What? Who's there?" Claire stood up, placing the papers on her desk, then looking out into the hallway.  
  
  
  
Coworkers were doing their daily routine, not taking any notice at Claire's behavior. Sitting back down on her chair, she sighed, thinking that it was wind blowing from the window. She picked up a pencil and had decided to sketch another one of her outfits.  
  
Claire thought it was just her imagination, but there was actually someone watching her all along.  
  
  
  
Leon had decided to go out for the day. Went around to shopping centers, yet only window shopping, not really buying anything. Once arriving home at around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, he immediately sat down on the couch, sighing afterwards.  
  
  
  
"_Window shopping can be a real pain in the ass,_" Leon thought to himself, laughing to himself afterwards.  
  
Within a few minutes, Claire arrived and opened the door, "I'm home."  
"Oh, hey," Leon stood up, and gave Claire a quick kiss on the lips, "How was work?"  
"Fine. Wasn't as busy today, but it was fine," Claire replied in a rude manner.  
  
"Something wrong?" said Leon, being concerned.  
"No. Why?" Claire looked at Leon, after putting her coat away.  
"Never mind," Leon simply replied.  
  
"Okay Leon," said Claire, who then took her purse and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Leon quickly knew something was wrong. The distinct look on Claire's face, and the way she's responded. He didn't want to ask what was wrong, but Leon's first instinct knew that it was something about Steve. Maybe the memories of him are coming back. Love that doesn't even exist since the fact that Steve is dead.  
  
After a few minutes, Leon made his way into the kitchen. Sitting down, all quiet, he looked outside the window. Leon loved Claire so much, but sometimes he doesn't quite understand her. She can be so secretive sometimes, sometimes Leon himself doesn't even know what Claire is going to do next, either from calling Chris, or also doing groceries, it's just all last-minute thinking.  
  
Claire arrived back downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. Once arriving, she took a carton of orange juice out, pouring herself a glass. With Leon watching her very movement, it made Claire feel a bit unwelcome that day. Drinking, Claire looked at Leon.  
  
  
  
Claire smiled. Leon smiled back. There was just silence between the two, and nothing more. It was the feeling of drifting apart, they weren't in the same position of being loving anymore. Leon's instinct is to not end his relationship with Claire, because Claire was the first real romance he ever had with a woman. Same goes for Claire. Claire had finally loved someone when Leon came back to her life after Antarctica, and from then on, it came to their present time.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was close to midnight. The wind brushing against the window, making a slightly creaking sound. Leon was peacefully asleep. Claire was too. Soft sounds of movement downstairs were being made. From time to time, the noise started getting louder. To this, Claire woke up. Noticing Leon was still asleep, Claire slowly got up, not wanting to wake him up. Putting on her slippers, she quietly made her way downstairs.  
  
Turning on the light, Claire looked around. No one was there.  
  
  
  
"Hey," a man said.  
  
"Huh?" Claire quickly turned around, and gasped.  
  
  
  
Steve had finally made his appearance infront of Claire, but there was something different. He looked the same, except the fact that, he doesn't have life. There was only a little glow across Steve's clothes, giving some sort of confusion towards Claire.  
  
  
  
"You're confused, is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asked.  
"Let me just see if you're for real," replied Claire.  
  
Claire tried to touch his face, but realized he is just only a memory, yet in an inhumanly form.  
  
  
  
Steve was actually an angel. Was this believable? It was unknown to the fact that there really are angels, maybe each person has an angel of his or her own. A protector in spirit and in life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, it was short, but I've been busy. The next one will come soon! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

  
  
  
** I had redone the ending, go me..it's going to continue for a bit..I'm back from my little "retirement", I just want to get this fanfiction over with and make a better ending..plus make it a bit longer. For me, I'm not a Resident Evil fan anymore, so hopefully this goes out well. Disclaimer: RE and it's characters do not belong to me, etc., etc. On to the fic! =) **  
  
  
  
  
  
Was Steve's presence real? Was he really there with Claire? Maybe not..unless a confrontation may help answer questions that had been lingering in Claire's mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Guardian Angel**  
Final Chapter - Reasons  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire had awaken from her horrifying dreams. Looking around herself, she felt a strange breeze. The window was open. Once closing the window, Claire had then immediately turned on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. That dreams and fantasies of being with Leon was only..in Claire's imagination. After turning off the light and putting her hair up in a ponytail, she stepped over a sleeping Chris, who was on the floor. While walking to the kitchen, a faded figure stood behind Claire, which had made her gasp.  
  
  
  
"Are you for real?" Claire raised her eyebrow, turning on the light, and looking on at Steve.  
"If that's what you believe, well, yeah, maybe I am," Steve grinned.  
  
"You look the same to me, you sound the same too, hmm, why are you here anyway?" Claire asked in confusion, immediately sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Let's just say I'm watching over you, every move you make, every action you take--"  
  
Claire interrupted, "Even when I'm using the bathroom, taking a shower, or changing my clothes?"  
"Well, with the exception of that of course," Steve replied.  
  
"You know, I loved you Steve, but you died. There was nothing I could do, now..I have feelings for Leon. My brother and I see him at least once a week, and we receive phone calls from him a couple of times," said Claire.  
  
"Hmm, so you get all girlie and giggly every time you hear or confront him?" said Steve.  
  
"Well, yeah, if you want to put it in that way, yeah, I do," smiled Claire, "you know, it's great to have someone to talk to....you being an angel and all, even though it's so not fucking believable."  
  
"Claire, I'm only here because you believed. You had believed that I was still a part of you. Heh, I know in the beginning you didn't like me because of my attitude and how arrogant I was, but hey, that's just me. Anyway, all I suggest is that stay out of trouble, and get that Leon that you like, then it'll all be good, alright?" Steve placed his hand over Claire's.  
  
  
  
Claire stared at their hands, and stared off, smiling. Afterwards, she then looked up at Steve, and nodded in agreement. There was something in Steve's eyes. Something about them reminded Claire to follow her heart, not go after her desires. Steve touched Claire's face and nodded, then faded away. Claire quietly said a goodbye once seeing him go. Thinking for a few minutes, she then realized that maybe Steve could've been a manipulation of her own imagination, unless there could be a sign. Is there a sign?  
  
Getting up and walking straight to the refrigerator, she then noticed her brother was awake.  
  
  
  
"You're up early, huh Claire?" said Chris, sitting down on a chair, and yawning a bit.  
"Is it me, or does your breath stink?" replied Claire, who then opened the fridge for a glass of orange juice.  
"Haha, very funny," Chris shook his head in disbelief of his younger sister's morning mood swings.  
  
"Well, whatever, anyway, what's our plan for the day? It's a weekend, you know, and of course, we have nothing to do," Claire said, drinking her orange juice.  
  
"Leon wanted to talk to you, that's all I know, and I'll be, going out later," Chris smiled to himself.  
"Uh huh, you finally asked Jill out, huh? After all these years, now you ask her," Claire laughed.  
  
"Well, it's better than to stall around, anyway, I'll be taking a shower," Chris stood up from sitting up and went to his room.  
  
"Whatever..," Claire sighed to herself.  
  
  
  
After drinking her juice, Claire went in the living room and sat down on the couch. Once noticing the bathroom was being unoccupied, Claire took a shower immediately after Chris. Once drying herself up and getting in some comfortable clothing, the doorbell rang.  
Answering the door, Chris then let the calm Leon walk in. Leon, being the cop that he is, had time off for the weekend. For each and every weekend that he had gotten a chance to visit the Redfields, he had gotten closer to Claire. It wasn't that Leon didn't get aroused every time being Claire, it was that, he truly cared for Claire. Leon didn't know if he loved her as a significant other, or just a friend, but it sooner or later it was time to find out.  
  
  
  
Claire hugged Leon, "hey."  
"Hey, ready to go?" Leon smiled, looking back.  
  
Claire nodded, feeling her heart flutter, staring back.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, you two, go, okay? Bye!" Chris rudely said, pushing the two out and shutting the door, sighing.  
  
  
  
Walking in the kitchen, Chris noticed a cloth of some sort. Blue with yellow text. Taking a closer glimpse of it, Chris couldn't understand what it had said. Picking up the cloth, he looked at it closer. It read the exact numbers, 267. Putting the cloth safely away in a drawer, he then heard noise, turning around, he then saw another sign. A white feather. All making Chris confused, he just shrugged to himself, and then called Jill about their later plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** There goes the ending, ha! What do you think? Woohoo! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
